


Lovely Lovely

by Astroclicker



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astroclicker/pseuds/Astroclicker
Summary: °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°





	Lovely Lovely

Rhett walked in, quietly closing the door behind him. He wiped the bottom of his shoes and took them off, holding a small succulent plant in one hand. It had a small red fancy bowtie tied onto it, for it was a gift. He bought this plant for his FUCKING BOYFRIEND for... No reason in particular. Rhett saw the plant at the store and thought of him. So, he bought it. He placed the plant onto the table and carefully touched the dirt, noticing it was particularly dry at the moment. Rhett walked over to the sink, taking a small plastic cup Donte had sitting around here and filled it with water. He returned to the plant and carefully watered it the best he can. He knew once Donte had seen this, he would swiftly change the potting and all that to something much better for the plant. He just thought he should water it.

He was glad he was off work now. Rhett didn't have to come into work until next week. There were a few things happening and the higher-ups had given most agents a break from... Something. Rhett wasn't entirely sure, but he had a feeling it had to do something with that thing in the sky...

"Oh, Rhett," Donte said, entering the room from assumably the backyard. He smiled at Rhett. "Hey, how was work?" He asked, placing a pair of dirty gloves onto the table. Rhett sighed at the question and thought about it.

"It was okay, I guess.." Rhett replied. "It was really busy... But we all got let off for the week." He finished, glancing down to the plant and quickly perking up. "Oh, right!" He picked up the plant and held it out to Donte. "I got you this while I was browsing at the store!" Rhett smiled sheepishly as he held it out and shrugged. "I just... thought of you when I saw this..."

Donte raised his eyebrows in surprise and smiled, gingerly taking the plant. He stared down at it for a little bit and quickly came and hugged Rhett. "Ooh, thank you, Rhett," Donte said, obviously thankful for the small plant and gave Rhett a small peck to his cheek. Rhett smiled, pink dusting his cheeks. He muttered a 'your welcome' and soon the two pulled away as Donte went and did exactly what Rhett thought he would do. Donte picked up the gloves again and went towards the back door. Rhett decided to follow, wanting to see Donte's greenhouse that sat in the backyard. He always thought that was a really nice place to be in and he understood why Donte spent a lot of time in there.

As Rhett followed, he glanced around their backyard and saw that Donte had been doing some odds and ends here and there, like placing down flowerbeds in this square wooden box that was here and all that stuff. Rhett noted that Donte even went on and was helping that small tree that was sort crushed by some kids that jumped their fence that one time. Rhett felt a bit bad he wasn't here to help him with all this stuff... He was usually at work doing his agent work stuff. Of course, Donte worked there too, but not as much as Rhett does and Donte tends to just... Decide if he should come in or not.

He would come in for the most part though since he helped down at the infirmary and is a herbalist that knew natural remedies and all that. When they entered the greenhouse, Rhett immediately noticed how warm and moist the air was. Well, obviously its meant for the plants and all that, but it was just a bit too thick.

Rhett stood nearby and watched Donte go around and picking up various things for the plant, like Dirt, small rocks, and a bit of a bigger pot. He watched him carefully do all the things he should do to transplant, careful not to damage the roots and all that stuff. Rhett thought it looked a bit difficult to do himself, seeing that succulent plants tend to be a bit fragile with its... leaves?

Not long after, Donte finished all that. It didn't take him to long, like usual. Donte looked up at Rhett and showed off the new pot to him, giving him a smile. Rhett smiled back at him, sighing as he did. "It looks great, Donte." he said, with love in his heart. He really enjoyed watching Donte do whatever around the greenhouse here and all that. Donte is very talented at what he does, he thought.

Donte walked up to him and planted another kiss on Rhett's cheek, smiling as he did. "Let's take this inside and figure out where to put it." He said, lightly patting Rhett's cheek. Quickly, Rhett returned the kiss and the two walked out and back into the house.

It didn't take the two long to figure out where to put the succulent plant, placing it on the counter by the windowsill. There were a few other plants on the windowsill and the two made sure to keep it very clean, make sure no dirt had fallen out and all that that would stain the white plastic there. Donte took off the gloves and placed them on the counter, washing his hands in the sink. Meanwhile, Rhett had picked up the nearby water can and begun going around, watering whatever plants needed it, making sure that he wouldn't overwater them as he tended to them. Donte watched him for a moment, before stopping him at one plant.

"Hold on, you just reminded me that I needed to change that one's pot." Donte pointed out. Rhett paused and blinked at him, glancing down at the plant and then placing the water can back down, picking up the plant and walking up to Donte.

"Can I help?" he asked.

Donte smiled and nodded. "Of course you can." He said, guiding Rhett to the kitchen table. "I have the pot in the closet here. I meant to change it yesterday, but I completely forgot to do that," he said with a sheepish smile, turning on his heels and walking to the aforementioned closet. Rhett watched him and soon glanced down to the plant, touching its leaves, feeling its texture. It was obviously smooth with a few of its... leafy texture here and there. He liked the feeling of it.

A 'clock!' was heard and Rhett looked up and there was Donte and the slightly bigger pot. Donte stepped up beside Rhett and pulled the plant and the pot closer. "Okay, first we gotta take out the plant... Obviously." Donte said, breathing out a laugh. "It's a small plant, so we don't really have to worry too much about getting dirt everywhere." Donte continued, picking up the plant and giving it to Rhett.

He was right, it was a relatively small plant... However, it was really tall though. Like half the size of his arm. Donte explained to Rhett how to take it out without damaging the root system, telling him to gently coax it out, wiggling the pot side to side gently. If it didn't want to come out, then it would be completely okay to gently squeeze the pot a bit. Seeing that the pot was one of those plastic ones, it would be possible to do that. Rhett nodded and did as he was told, Donte, watching carefully.

Rhett gently squeezed the pot a few times. The plant didn't want to come out by just simply pulling on it, so he had to do that. Donte blinked as he watched and came up behind Rhett, holding the back of his hands and helping him. Rhett frowned a bit, trying to hide a smile as Donte helped him gently take out the plant, Donte getting Rhett to hold the stem of the plant between his fingers, holding the plant upside down and just like that, the plant slipped out of its plastic prison.

Donte stared at the plant, getting Rhett to turn and flip it around a few times. He sighed in disappointment. "Great, I took to long to change its pot," Donte said. "Now it's roots are all coiled around itself." Rhett turned to look at him a bit.  
"Is that bad?" Rhett asked.

"Um... Kinda." Donte replied. "It's only a seedling. It's roots coiling around like this means it spent too long in the nursery. Its roots find no way to expand their way downwards in the limited area... So, it coils around itself." Donte explained. "Luckily, it's not severe." Rhett looked down at the plant and frowned sadly.

"Is there any way we can do to help it?" He asked, turning back at Donte.

Donte nodded. "Of course." He got Rhett to turn it back around and rested his chin on Rhett's shoulder. "Just need to tease the roots a little bit." He replied. Slowly, he got Rhett's hand at the bottom of the plant and lightly got him to 'tease' the roots a bit. Rhett made a face at this, nervous that he would break the roots while doing this. Shortly after, Donte stopped Rhett and hummed in thought. "Hold that for a moment," He said, leaving Rhett's side. "I forgot to grab the dirt for the plant." He said with a chuckle, leaving towards the closet again.

Rhett breathed out a laugh and stared down at the plant, looking at its coiled root system. He poked around at the roots a bit, feeling bad for it. Gently, he pulled at some roots but stopped, afraid that he would tear a root or something. He remembered Donte telling him that damaged roots would cause the plant to wilt, dieback or begin to decline... whatever that means. Severely damaged roots would obviously cause the plant to die and that's what Rhett was afraid would happen if he continued to mess around with this.

He heard Donte grunt, assumably from picking up the bag. Rhett turned around and saw Donte come out, holding the small bag of dirt. Rhett breathed out a laugh, seeing that Donte was just fooling around with that noise he made. 

Donte plopped the bag of dirt down in front of Rhett and opened it. Without hesitation, he dug into the bag and pulled out a handful of dirt, dropping it within the empty pot and did what he needed to do. Rhett watched him pat down the dirt and soon moved away, telling Rhett to put the plant in. Doing that, Donte came and adjusted it a bit, dropping in more dirt as he thought fit. Rhett watched him fiddle around there for a moment before seeming to find a spot for it.

Picking up the bag, Donte dumped dirt until it went up to the seam of the pot, which made Rhett raise an eyebrow. "Don't you think that's a little too much dirt?" He asked. Donte shook his head as he patted down the dirt.

"No. This is about the same level where it was for the old pot." Donte pointed out. "But it's okay to go a little bit higher than the last pot the plant was in because when you water it, the soil will settle." He made a hand motion, going down. "So, when you come back later, you might need to add more soil, or if you added too much, you would have to remove it." He finished, gently patting down the soil. He glanced back up at Rhett and smiled. "I gotta make sure the roots make good contact with the soil. You wouldn't want any air pockets in there..."

Donte picked up the plant and inspected it for a moment and gave the plant to Rhett. "Now we have to water it!" He said, walking over to the sink. Rhett followed and Donte turned the tap on. "We have to give it full saturation... Like, get its dirt really wet." He explained. "So wet that it's leaking from the bottom." He finished.

Rhett nodded and placed the plant under the tap, letting his other hand disrupt the water a bit to let it sprinkle the dirt without the strong pressured water just absolutely decimating it. He did exactly what Donte said, lifting the plant away from the water and watching it leak like crazy from the bottom of the pot.

"Now we gotta let it drain for a while," Donte said with a shrug. "And we're done." He took the plant from Rhett and placed it in a wide container they had on the counter there and once again turned on the tap, both him and Rhett washing their hands from the dirt. Once they were finished, once again, Donte planted a small kiss on Rhett's cheek. "Thank you, Rhett, for helping." Surprised, Rhett paused for a moment and smiled, turning to Donte and playfully flicking water in his direction, making him flinch away and laugh. Rhett chuckled at Donte's reaction and sauntered off to the couch, plopping down with a sigh.

Donte dried his hands off and turned to Rhett, who sat on the couch by now, just resting. He was admittingly very tired from today's work and coming home and not really sitting down didn't really help. However, he was happy to see Donte and helping him with his plants and all that. He breathed out a sigh and closed his eyes, not really thinking about anything in particular.

Soon, a looming shadow came upon him, making him open his eyes. There, basically standing above him, was Donte. Rhett hummed and smiled up at him. "Come on," Donte started, tucking his hands underneath Rhett. "You're not sleeping on the couch." He pointed out. Rhett giggled and rested his head against Donte's chest, letting himself be carried away to the room.

Donte opened the door and walked towards the door, closing the door behind him with his foot and gently placed Rhett down onto the bed. He tucked him in and muttered a 'goodnight' to him before he was stopped. Rhett planted a kiss on his cheek and pulled him closer. He hummed and looked up at him. "Please, lay with me." He requested, giving Donte those puppy eyes. There was a short pause before Donte sighed and took off his lab coat, crawling over Rhett and laying behind him. Slipping underneath the blankets, he wrapped his arm around him and pulled Rhett closer, giving him a small kiss on his neck when he finished, the two now comfortable.

Rhett snuggled up against him and sighed, loving the warmth that Donte gave off.

**Author's Note:**

> °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°


End file.
